larva_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
New Friend
New Friend is a 86th Episode of the 3rd Season of Larva series. Part 1: One day in an alley Yellow was playing with a rubber ball while Red was taking a nap, Yellow asked Red if he would like to play ball with him but he accidentally threw the ball at Red. Red hit Yellow with the ball. So Yellow played with a robotic arm instead but the sound annoyed Red. Red stole the robotic arm and beat it up. Yellow tired to stop him but Red slapped him.Yellow ran away sobbing. He tripped over a ball and sobbed harder. But then a teddy bear hugged him and Yellow loved the teddy bear and it became his new friend. Over the next few days Yellow and his teddy bear did a lot of things together. Like playing ball, having staring contests, and sitting together and watching TV. Red watched all this and became jealous. So one day he played a prank on the teddy bear by doodling all over him but Yellow caught him in the act and cleaned the pencil off the teddy bear. The next day while Yellow and his teddy bear were walking, Red asked him if he could play with him instead of the teddy bear but Yellow refused and he and Red played tug of war with the teddy bear causing Red to rip it's leg off, The teddy bear's leg flew through the air and landed in a sewer drain. Heartbroken, Yellow cried in despair. Part 2: Red tried to apologize to Yellow for breaking the teddy bear but Yellow gave him a ugly sad depressed face scaring Red away. Yellow never talked to Red again after that. He just played with his teddy bear more than usual. Red once offered him a hot dog as an apology but Yellow rejected it, So Red ate it himself. One night, when Red went to bed, he saw Yellow and his teddy bear stargazing. Red felt abandoned so he had flashbacks from part 1 where he rejected Yellow and realized his cruelty and felt upset for all the horrible things he had done to Yellow. So after Yellow and his teddy bear fell asleep, Red decided to receive the teddy bear's lost leg and fix it, and Yellow will be his friend again! Part 3: Red got a rope. He tied one end to a bottle and the other end to himself and climbed down into the sewer drain to claim the teddy bear's leg. But the rope broke and Red fell to the bottom of the sewer and was knocked out cold. The next morning, he regained conscious and found the teddy bear's leg but realized he was at the bottom of the sewer and had no way to climb back out of the sewer. Meanwhile, Yellow noticed that Red was missing but didn't bother to search for him. He and his teddy bear continued to play over the next few days, but soon Yellow starting to miss Red and wished we was never mean to him. Meanwhile, Red struggled to survive in the sewer. The sewer was flooded on rainy days and Red suffered from hunger and thirst. One night, He watched the stars and moon and imagined the moon was Yellow as he fainted. Part 4: While Yellow and his teddy bear were asleep Yellow heard Red humming and fallowed it to the sewer drain where he saw Red at the bottom of the sewer weak and tried. Yellow realized that Red did need his help this time or he will die from hunger and thirst. He searched for some rope or string to use to climb into the sewer drain but couldn't. So he sadly decided to sacrifice his teddy bear to save Red. Yellow ripped his teddy bear apart and tied the pieces together to make a rope and used it to climb to the bottom of the sewer and he rescued Red and put fabric on him to keep him warm. But then Yellow saw the teddy bear's leg and realized that Red was getting it to fix his teddy bear and cried realizing that Red cared about him after all. And Red and Yellow sadly apologized for their quarrel. The next day, Red and Yellow were playing robots together. But then Red saw the drawing of Yellow's teddy bear which gave him an idea. Later, he surprised Yellow by showing him he sewed his teddy bear back together. And Yellow felt happy to have Red as his best friend. Trivia: . This was the first mini-series in Season 3 that Red and Yellow are the only characters. (The teddy bear doesn't count as a character.) . This was the first episode to focus on Red and Yellow's friendship and differences. . This was the only appearance of Yellow's teddy bear to date. . Although Black, Brown, Violet and Ivory didn't appear in this mini-series, It's likely that Yellow thought that Red decided to be friends with them after Red got trapped in the sewer drain. . Red admitted that his cruelty around Yellow and that he loved him although Yellow did a few bad things to him in the past. . This was the final episode were Red and Yellow don't get along. Red and Yellow got along fine in future episodes. . This was the first 4 part mini-series. Goofs/errors: Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes